Uma entrevista, por favor!
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Rin tirou a "sorte" no trabalho... Teria que entrevistar Inokuma Sesshoumaru ou seria demitida. Talvez seja melhor ela começar a esvaziar sua mesa... Presente para Mitz
1. Trailer

**N/A: **Olá, sim, aqui estou eu novamente com um presente... E dessa vez a víti... Quer dizer, a presenteada é a Mitz-chan! Embora ela tenha rejeitado o meu pedido de casamento (Brincadeira, brincadeira...), ela merece né? Hoje é só o trailer, e num vou prometer que todo dia 6 vou postar... Porque da outra vez num deu muito certo... Boooom, acho que só... O nome da fic era provisório, hehehe, mas vai ficar esse mesmo!

Era pra eu ter postado ontem, mas eu tava **tão **insegura que se me dizesse que eu era pior fic writer que existe eu acreditaria e começaria a chorar que nem uma criança... E também tava muito desanimada... Bom é melhor eu parar de falar...

Até o próximo capítulo.

Satiko.

* * *

**Uma entrevista, por favor.**

_**Uma repórter...**_

- Rin, quero uma reportagem sua na página 2!

- Mas...

- É pra ontem, Rin!

_**Um empresário...**_

- Sesshoumaru-sama.

- ...

- Gates-sama na linha 1 e Izayoi-sama na linha 2.

- Diga a Izayoi que estou em reunião e passe para o Gates.

_**Uma chance... **_

- Consiga uma entrevista com Inokuma Sesshoumaru.

- É mais fácil eu conseguir uma com o Bill Gates...

- Ótimo! Entrevista o dois ou será demitida!

_**Uma pergunta...**_

- Inokuma-sama, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez.

- Posso fazer outra?

- Já fez.

_**Encontros... **_

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto!

- Por acaso virou empresário?

- Por acaso virou repórter?

_**Desentendimentos...**_

- Você é irritante.

- Você é teimosa.

- Oh, obrigada!

_**Entre flertes e blefes...**_

- Não foi um elogio!

- Vindo de você, qualquer adjetivo é um!

- Isso foi um flerte?

- Não, isso foi um blefe!

_**Olhares...**_

- Eu agradeceria se parasse de me olhar.

- Isso te incomoda?

- Você não sabe o quanto...

_**Comportamentos estranhos...**_

- Por que, agora, é você que está me olhando?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você estava...

- Interessante...

- É estressante.

_**Uma reportagem...**_

- Por favor, só precisa responder umas coisas!

- ...

- Nem precisa responder todas!

_**Um querer...**_

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você gosta dessa pergunta... Eu queria te ver...

- Me ver?

_**Um agradecimento...**_

- Queria te agradecer pela entrevista!

- ...

- Fui até promovida... E irei pra filial de Nova York!

- ... Pode me soltar?

_**Um adeus...**_

- Então adeus...

- ...

- Poderia pelo menos uma vez não me deixar no vácuo... Afinal, será a ultima vez que nos veremos!

_**Um sentimento...**_

- Isso é ridículo...

- Você está apaixonado, meu caro...

_**Uma repórter e um empresário...**_

- Isso nunca dará certo...

**Uma entrevista, por favor...**

**Em breve**

**Aqui, no efe efe ponto nete (**_assim aparece...)_

- A neve de Tokyo é mais bonita que a de Nova York, não acha?

* * *

**N/F:**Trailer fofo né? 


	2. A sorte

**N/A:** _Olá pessoas! Como vão? E a escola? A faculdade?_

_Bom, estou trazendo o primeiro capítulo de 'Uma entrevista, por favor'. Não ficou muito grande, porém, acho que ficou razoavelmente bom. _

_Espero que gostem e deixem__ reviews, principalmente a presenteada__._

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Satiko._

* * *

Era uma manhã normal, gritos normais, correrias normais... Tudo absolutamente normal na redação da maior rede de comunicações de todo o arquipélago japonês, a CNH **(1). **Pessoas espremiam-se em suas mesas que formavam filas, divididas por assuntos.

Rin estava lá, naquele edifício, mais precisamente no 3º andar, na fileira de celebridades, mesa 18. Olhava tediosamente para seu bloquinho, onde havia uns ideogramas escritos de qualquer jeito, formavam frases sem muito nexo, mas ela sabia o que significavam.

Assim como metade das pessoas ali, ignorava os gritos histéricos de seu chefe. Que a cada meia hora, despedia uma pessoa. Até aquele presente momento, quatro já tinham sido postos no olho da rua, o recorde da semana.

- RIN! – O grito de Naraku fez com que fechasse os olhos, agora estava surda e temia estar em casa antes da hora do almoço. – AQUI, NA MINHA SALA! AGORA! – Fechou a porta da sala num estrondo.

A jovem suspirou, pondo-se a caminhar rapidamente à sala do chefe, sem olhar para os colegas que a fitavam com pena e para o sorriso que Shima **(2) **tinha nos lábios vermelhos sangue. Perguntava-se, por que diabos todos tinham que ficar em silêncio justo naquele momento? E dava para alguém matar o maldito grilo? Barulho irritante!

Educadamente, bateu antes de entrar e encarar o rosto fechado de Naraku.

- Sente-se, Rin. – Pediu, mas ela sabia muito bem que era uma ordem. – Sabe, não vejo uma reportagem sua há uma semana na revista, nem no jornal, muito menos em nossos programas, Rin...

- É que... Não tenho encontrado noticias relevantes sobre nenhuma celebridade, senhor. – Isso era metade verdade, metade mentira. Ela encontrava noticias, mas achava-as desinteressantes e chatas, para ela, nenhum pouco relevantes...

- Oh, não? Sabe, Rin, essa nova repórter, a Kagura, tem encontrado notícias... Sobre celebridades, Rin... Isso porque ela é designada para escrever sobre relacionamentos, Rin. – Se ele falasse seu nome mais uma vez... – Eu devo te despedir.

- Naraku-sama, eu... – Ela não tinha desculpas, ele não daria chance. Teria que começar tudo de novo...

- Entretanto, eu gosto de você. – Abriu um sorriso. – Te darei uma chance, uma única chance. E está com sorte, _querida_, pois eu tenho todas as dicas para lhe ajudar. Darei-lhe a "sorte" que todos os reportes querem...

- Oh, arigatoo, senhor... Mas essa "sorte", não seria a "sorte"? – Indagou, respirando fundo, que não fosse... Que não fosse...

- Sim, é ela mesma! Inokuma Sesshoumaru... Consiga uma entrevista com Inokuma Sesshoumaru. – Rin engoliu em seco, só em ouvir esse nome já se sentia de biquíni em Sapporo.

- Mas... Mas... É mais fácil entrevistar o Bill Gates! – Era seu fim! Se conseguisse a façanha de chegar a cinco metros de Inokuma, morreria congelada.

- Não pensei nisso... – Naraku voltou seus olhos para alguns papéis em sua mesa e sorriu. – Ótimo, ele também vai estar... Ótimo! Entreviste os dois ou será demitida!

- "Eu e minha boca grande!" Como conseguirei, senhor? – Perguntou, já imaginando as maluquices que ele diria.

- Tudo muito simples, minha querida Rin! Inokuma terá várias reuniões nessa semana em um restaurante em Odaiba, logicamente, o restaurante mais caro. – Balançou a cabeça depois de analisar a repórter. – Eu pagarei todas as contas, não se preocupe, somente não abuse. Talvez eu peça um favor em troca... – Sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo-a querer ter sido demitida. - E durante as próximas semanas ele e Gates estarão juntos numa grande conferencia de empresários aqui em Tokyo. O americano é um convidado de honra, sendo aposentado. Aqui estão os horários de ambos. Quero as duas entrevistas no último dia da conferencia. – Estendeu-lhe uma pasta preta, alias, a pasta preta, reservada para a "sorte".

- ... – Rin não sabia se agradecia por não ter sido despedida... – Arigatoo, Naraku-sama.

- De nada, Rin. – Levantou-se e acompanhou-a até a porta. – Jantará comigo quando não conseguir. Agora, de volta ao palco... Rin, quero uma reportagem sua na página 2!

- Mas... – Do que ele estava falando?

- É pra ontem, Rin! – Falou alto, apesar do silêncio ainda reinar naquele andar. Fechou, novamente, a porta com força, fazendo o vidro da mesma balançar.

Kikyou, sua colega, foi a primeira a identificar a pasta que ela segurava.

- Rin, eu posso ficar com sua cadeira e com o seu conjunto de lápis? – Perguntou, como se fosse a última vez que a visse.

- Claro... Daqui três semanas você pode pegar... – Suspirou enterrando a cabeça em sua mesa... Estava perdida, perdida...

* * *

Aquela manhã estava perfeitamente _anormal_ naquela empresa... Primeiro, seu meio-irmão, Inuyasha chegara _antes _do horário, os estagiários _não_ faziam perguntas idiotas a cada meio segundo e conseguiam a façanha de realizar suas tarefas. E o _pior _de tudo, o que ele considerava o fim do mundo! Ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru, chegou _atrasado_. Sim, isso era terrivelmente terrível! Naquele exato momento, às 09:38 da manhã, ele fazia sua vistoria diária em todos os andares, vistoria, aliás, que ele sempre fazia às 08:30 pontualmente. Ele abominava atrasos, mas naquele dia, ele estava de "bom humor" então ele não demitiria ninguém... Exceto se fizessem algum comentário sobre _ele_ ter chegado atrasado...

'Pulou' dois andares e foi diretamente para sua sala, tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ver se seus empregados faziam seus trabalhos. Viu sua secretária, e cunhada, folheando uma revista, nada de anormal ai.

- Oh! Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama! – cumprimentou-o, levantando-se da sua cadeira e fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Algo que preste aí, Kagome? – Perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a revista.

- Oh, hai, hai. – Abriu-a num determinada página, previamente marcada. – A CNH descobriu sobre o que acontecerá nas próximas semanas, senhor. Pedi para Jyaken-sama averiguar como as informações vazaram e para reforçar a segurança, demo... Ele falou que já tinha visto e aguarda ordens diretas suas, senhor.

- ... Aquele imprestável. Kagome, dê-me essa revista e pare de falar com se estivesse num quartel. – Revirou os olhos, entrando em sua sala. Secretária anormal a sua...

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira giratória de couro suíço e tacou a revista em sua mesa, cheia de papéis, porém todos organizados. Seus olhos dourados percorreram toda a extensão da madeira, parando num espaço vazio próximo ao telefone. Faltava alguma coisa ali, não? Suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Ele não poderia ficar anormal (também) agora!

Rapidamente, para encher sua cabeça e para não pensar em besteiras, pegou uma pasta e começou a reler os documentos, tinha que ter na ponta da língua tudo o que aconteceria se aquela negociação desse certo, qual eram os riscos, as vantagens, o lucro, tudo!

Porém, seu telefone tocou, fazendo-o fitar por alguns segundos aquele espaço vazio antes de ser chamado de volta pelo som...

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome disse apreensiva, sabia que seu chefe não iria gostar disso, mas...

-... – Permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ela terminasse de falar, mas algo lhe dizia que sua madrasta tinha ligado.

- Gates-sama na linha um e Izayoi-sama na dois. – Disse rapidamente, com os olhos fechados, percebendo que ele reprimiu um suspiro.

- Diga a Izayoi que estou em reunião e passe para o Gates. – Disse, antes de desligar, esperando sinal da transferência da ligação que não tardou a ser ouvido.

Enquanto tentava decifrar o que o empresário dizia em "japoglês", colocou um peso de papel (o qual ele nem sabia da existência) ao lado do telefone. Pronto! Agora não faltava mais nada! E o seu dia seria perfeitamente normal, tal como sua semana também seria...

Assim que desligou, voltou a ler os documentos antes do telefone voltar a tocar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, Jyaken-sama gostaria de falar com o senhor.

- Mande-o entrar. – Suspirou, teria que agüentar aquele homem pequeno e rabugento, falando como se fosse _alguém_.

Quando entrou, Sesshoumaru reparou que era quase da altura da maçaneta de sua porta, mas um pouco mais alto. Tinha a pele meio esverdeada, parecia que estava descuidando de sua saúde novamente...

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Exclamou, com aquele sotaque carregado que ele tanto odiava.

- O que quer Jyaken? – Perguntou, ignorando a reverência que o outro sempre fazia.

- Sobre as notícias, senhor, que vazaram... Foi Byakuya, senhor. Ele que contou para a imprensa.

- Byakuya... – Esse nome lhe era familiar, contudo não se lembrava de onde...

- O secretário do setor de RH, senhor. Demitiu-o ontem... – Ah, sim! Agora se lembrava... Voltou a grifar algumas coisas nos papéis.

- Mais alguma coisa, Jyaken? – Indagou. Vendo o homem acenar negativamente. – Então o que ainda faz aqui?

- Oh... Estou atrapalhando o senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama? Jyaken já vai, mas o que Jyaken faz em relação com Byakuya? – Enrolou-se, com medo de seu chefe.

- Apenas comente isso com alguns sócios o que Byakuya fazia por aqui... Eles se encarregarão de espalhar que ele é um "ótimo" funcionário... E nunca mais conseguirá um emprego... – Disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia de ser feita. Ignorou o sorriso que Jyaken deu. – _Pode _se retirar agora.

- Oh... Hai, hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Jyaken está indo! – Fez outra reverência e saiu.

- Será que não tem ninguém normal aqui? – Perguntou para si.

* * *

Rin tentou pela trigésima quinta vez arrumar os cabelos, mas o prendedor simplesmente escorregava pelos fios negros. Suspirou irritada e decidiu deixar soltos. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e saiu do toilet daquele restaurante.

Voltou para sua mesa e quase teve um enfarte ao ver _quem_ estava na mesa ao lado. Ele, o próprio, em pessoa, em carne, osso e cabelo! Inokuma Sesshoumaru! Levou a mão ao peito, numa tentativa de acalmar seu coração. Que homem era aquele! Não era à toa que o chamavam de deus greco-nipônico!

Mas logo seu coração parou, quase literalmente, ao ver o olhar frio que o empresário lhe lançava, afinal, ela estava quase sentada de lado para fitá-lo!Rin sorriu sem graça e ajeitou-se, chamando o garçom em seguida.

Ela teria que arranjar um jeito de "aborda-lo"... Não podia simplesmente chegar nele e pedir uma entrevista, não depois disso... Talvez, quando ele estivesse na garagem, indo pegar seu carro... Não, não... Assim parecia que iria assalta-lo...

Mas... Suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado e um sorrisinho apareceu em seu rosto... Até que não seria má idéia... Se fizesse isso, teria que vistoriar os bolsos para achar algo interessante e...

A repórter quase se bateu com o _menu_... Por Kami-sama! Isso era coisa que uma jovem descente, honrada, ingênua, inocente, pura e de família pensava! Talvez não... Mas ela cresceu com o primo Miroku e falar isso bastava...

Enquanto seu jantar não chegava, ela deu uma olhada na agenda de seu entrevistado... Ficando entediada só de ler... Só reuniões, almoços e jantares de negócios... Definitivamente, Inokuma não parecia ser uma pessoa que se divertia...

Depois de alguns minutos, três empresários chegaram, cumprimentaram Sesshoumaru e sentaram-se, pedindo seus jantares e já começaram a falar de negócios. Rin escutava tudo o que falavam e fazia algumas anotações no verso de uma folha da pasta preta. E reparou que o 'seu' empresário era o que menos comia e falava, mas, quando movia os lábios em pequenas frases, todos se voltavam para ele em silêncio.

Ele impunha respeito, medo...

- "E frio... Muito frio..." – Pensou, quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

Quando percebeu que eles estavam para terminar, foi rapidamente para o toilet, novamente, depois de saber pelo garçom que a conta já tinha sido paga... Coisas do Naraku... Deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e colocou na boca uma bala que tinha em sua bolsa. Riu dos pensamentos que teve e saiu, sentindo seus ombros caírem ao ver a mesa deles vazia.

Foi rapidamente para o estacionamento, somente viu dois empresários despedindo-se, mas nenhum possuía o porte do "seu", tampouco os cabelos prateados...

- Procurando alguém ou esqueceu onde estacionou seu carro? – Perguntou 'alguém' atrás dela. Tinha uma voz calma, mas séria, livre de emoções.

- Oh... – Sabia quem era, suas pernas pareciam ter congelado, embora tremessem, mas com esforço conseguiu virar-se. – Oh... Iie, iie, Inokuma-sama... Eu... Eu sou Nakayama, Rin Nakayama... Estava procurando o senhor.

- Me procurando? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Por que?

- Bem... – Ela não tinha imaginado que seria assim, mas ele que falou primeiro! – Sou repórter da CNH... – Quis sair correndo, ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos. – Inokuma-sama... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Disse, sem perceber que o empresário começava a andar e estava seguindo-o.

- Já fez. – Respondeu frio, destravando o alarme do próprio carro.

- "Que frio..." Posso fazer outra? – Parou ao lado da porta do motorista.

- Já fez. – Repetiu. – E saia da minha frente. – Mandou, entrando em seu carro após a repórter dar uns passos para o lado.

- Demo, Ino... – Nem deu para completar, Sesshoumaru já saia do local. – Grrr... Baka... E agora? – Suspirou desanimada. – Ele bem que podia me dar uma carona... Estamos no mesmo hotel... Ai... Isso num vai dar certo... É melhor eu já procurar outro emprego... – Disse, andando para a saída cabisbaixa.

Chegando em seu quarto (que era no terceiro andar, por ser um dos mais baratos), Rin sentia a dor de ser 'rejeitada' por seu empresário... E que mania de chamá-lo de "seu"! Jogou-se na cama e encarou o teto... Sus próxima chance seria amanhã, no almoço... Tinha que conseguir, assim partiria atrás do Bill Gates... Bem, ela achava que com ele seria mais fácil... Afinal, ele sempre lhe pareceu simpático...

- _Inokuma Sesshoumaru_... – Sussurrou, lembrando daqueles olhos... E algo lhe dizia, esse sussurro repetir-se-ia por vezes... – Oh, isso num vai dar certo... – Choramingou, antes de entregar-se ao sono...

* * *

**(1) **_CNH – Comunicações Nihon. Muito criativo né? Eu não achei como seria comunicações em japonês, então vai ficar assim! UU_

**(2) **_Shima – Kagura Shima... Hehehe começa com "K" também... Espero que ela não se importe em usar o sobrenome dela na "vilã" novamente... Se estiver lendo, juro que da próxima vez coloco na mocinha e o meu, Ito, na vilã, combinado?  
_


	3. Encontros I

**N/A: **_Olá! Como vão? Eu sei, eu demorei para postar. Provas e mais provas e ainda bloqueios... Ah! Sem contar a preguiça! Mas finalmente eu consegui terminar esse capítulo! Espero que gostem, pois deu trabalho, viu?  
Quero reviews! (emburra)  
Boas férias pra vocês!  
Beijos!_

_Satiko!_

_P.S: Ignorem o nome do capítulo!_

* * *

**Uma entrevista, por favor.  
Capítulo II: Encontros I**

* * *

Aquela manhã estava nublada, talvez como o humor de Sesshoumaru, mas nada iria abalar o radiante sorriso que a jovem repórter

Aquela manhã estava nublada, talvez como o humor de Sesshoumaru, mas nada iria abalar o radiante sorriso que a jovem repórter possuía em seus lábios. Não tinha motivos para estar tão sorridente, deveria estar emburrada! Afinal, sonhara a noite toda com o _seu_ empresário! Não que isso fosse ruim, muito pelo contrário, foi maravilhoso, muito maravilhoso. Mas quando acordara... Estava sozinha! Sem o _seu_ Deus greco-nipônico!

Isso fez com que ela fechasse a cara por alguns segundos, mas, ao lembrar-se do que _viveu_ com ele, um sorrisinho, acompanhado por uma vermelhidão em suas bochechas, apareceu. Afinal, era prima de Miroku...

Naquele exato momento, Rin desfrutava do magnífico café da manhã do hotel (que mais parecia um banquete, diga-se de passagem). Sua mesa estava repleta de doces, tudo muito "saudável". Segurava, em cada mão, uma rosca, enquanto seu olhar perdia-se naquele recinto...

Tinha que achar uma maneira _segura_ de aproximar-se do _seu_ empresário e convencê-lo a lhe dar uma entrevista! Bom... Poderia aparecer no meio do jantar e... Não, não... Ela iria acabar sendo expulsa sob uma chuva de documentos e pastas... Teria que pensar muito...

- O que faz aqui? – Uma voz fria, que lhe causava um arrepio na espinha, soou em suas costas.

- Oh... Ohayoo, Inokuma-sama! – Cumprimentou-o, sem deixar de analisá-lo. – Sente-se comigo, onegai. – Apontou a cadeira à sua frente com o que restara da rosca.

- O que faz aqui? – Repetiu, ignorando o que ela dissera.

- Uhn... Comendo... – Olhou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio (o que de fato era), e engoliu o pedaço que segurava. – Sente-se, onegai.

Sesshoumaru ignorou-a novamente e foi servir-se, sentindo que era observado pela repórter, voltou e acomodou-se na mesa ao lado. Segundos depois, viu Rin sentada à sua frente, na sua mesa, comendo um pão doce.

- Você vai comer isso? – Indagou, apontando para o prato do empresário como se ali tivesse um bicho.

- Sim. – Olhou para a peça de porcelana que continha algumas frutas, ao lado um copo de suco natural.

- Urgh... – Fez uma careta, fazendo o homem à sua frente arquear a sobrancelha. – Isso tá tão... "Saudável"... Tão..._ Fresco_... Parece coisa de...

- De Pessoas que _não_ querem ter problemas cardíacos nem diabetes. – Completou por ela, com os olhos estreitos. – Agora suma da minha frente.

- Iie. – enfatizou sua resposta com a cabeça. – Não sumo antes de me dizer quando poderei entrevistá-lo... Você pode hoje?

- Não.

- Amanhã?

- Não.

- Depois de amanhã?

- Não.

- Então quando? – Cruzou os braços, emburrada. Que empresário_zinho_ chato!

- No dia que um mais um for igual a três... – Disse, terminado de tomar o seu suco e levantou-se para ir embora, aquela garota já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

-... – Rin suspirou, desistindo por um momento. As coisas iam ser mais difíceis do que ela imaginava... – Fitou-o distanciar-se. – Ele consegue ficar mais lindo ainda de jeans... – Soltou outro suspiro.

* * *

Perto do horário do almoço, seguiu uma das faxineiras, que limpava os quartos enquanto os hóspedes comiam, conseguira a informação de que quarto "seu" empresário estava... Logicamente, era um dos mais caros, nos últimos andares...

Esperou a mulher terminar de arrumar a cama e ir para o banheiro. Entrou rapidamente, vasculhando o local com os olhos... Parou no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer... Aliás... Por que estava ali mesmo? Escutou a faxineira falar algo e começar a sair do banheiro de costas, parecendo envergonhada... Um barulho de água caindo podia ser ouvido...

Sesshoumaru ainda estava lá! E Tomando banho! Sem saber o que fazer, escondeu-se na cortina... O quarto era enorme e ela escolhe a cortina! Santa inteligência...

Quando percebeu que a mulher tinha ido embora, saiu de seu "esconderijo", olhando com muito interesse a porta do banheiro. Parecia que alguém lhe sussurrava no ouvido esquerdo...

_- Vamos, Rin... Uma olhadinha não custa nada! Você está curiosa para vê-lo 'assim'... Dê uma olhadinha Rin! Honre seu primo Miroku! O que custa?!_

Outra voz sussurrava-lhe no ouvido direito:

_- Não Rin! Não seja pervertida! A curiosidade matou o gato! Vamos, saia antes que ele te veja! Você nem deveria estar aqui! Miroku é um pervertido! Saia daqui!_

Rin não era pervertida, não, não era! Ser prima do Miroku não significava nada! Rin era apenas curiosa! Muito curiosa, mas apenas isso!

- _Uma olhadinha só... _– Quando se deu conta, já abria a porta lentamente para não fazer barulho.

Não dava para ver muita coisa... Aliás, quase nada! Sesshoumaru colocara o chuveiro no quente e já devia estar ali há algum tempo pela quantidade de vapor... Mas isso não lhe interessava! Olhava quase que hipnotizada para o Box aberto. Da onde estava só dava para ver (infelizmente?) os cabelos prateados grudados nas costas. Mesmo assim era uma visão...

Um barulho tirou-a de seu transe, porém "seu" empresário também ouviu e desligava o chuveiro. Depois de alguns milésimos de segundos parada no lugar, sem saber o que fazer, afastou-se olhando ao redor até achar um celular tocando no criado-mudo.

Como ela podia ser tão... _Besta_? Correra até o celular ao invés da porta!

Enquanto divagava sobre o que fazer com si e com o aparelho, Sesshoumaru procurava um robe, mas não encontrou nenhum... O som de seu celular ficava mais alto. Praguejou alto e saiu com apenas uma toalha.

_Agora_ ela estava em apuros! Foi até a porta quase que literalmente voando! Mas ao tocar a maçaneta ouviu aquela voz tão fria e...

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou um pouco surpreso, sabia que aquela repórter era louca, mas nem tanto. Um som chamou a sua atenção. – Por que está com o meu celular?

Ela estava congelada... Com a mão ainda segurando a maçaneta. Kami-sama! Talvez isso fosse pior que estar de biquíni em Sapporo... Sentiu-o aproximar-se e tremeu... Iria morrer sem conseguir a entrevista!

- Responda. – Disse, sem ao menos alterar o tom de voz, se gritasse, o sangue poderia voltar a circular nela... O celular parou de tocar.

Rin teria que enfrentá-lo! Respirou fundo, tentando, inutilmente acalmar seu coração e virou-se quase tendo um infarto...

Sesshoumaru estava... Kami! Seus olhos percorreram aquele corpo diversas vezes... Quanto mais olhava, mais achava que a perfeição estava materializada à sua frente! Fitou uma gota de água cair da franja entre os olhos dourados, deslizando sobre o nariz e sumir nos finos lábios. Que inveja! Seu olhar desceu até encontrar outra gota caminhando tranqüilamente pelo tórax, até perder-se na toalha branca que ele tinha circundando a cintura.

_Como _um empresário que não tem tempo para nada pode estar tão em forma? Tão... Gos...

- Responda e suma daqui. – Uma pitada de irritação era visível na voz. Rin voltou seus olhos castanhos para o rosto dele, vendo-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- E-Eu... Gomenasai, Inokuma-sama! – Abaixou a cabeça, estendendo o celular, que foi pego instantaneamente. – Eu preciso tanto que o senhor deixe-me entrevistá-lo! Meu emprego depende disso! – olhou-o suplicante.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta. – Parecia que ele estava olhando para um inseto. Oh! "Seu" empresário nunca seria seu de fato! – Suma. – Ordenou e no instante seguinte ela, realmente, sumira!

Sesshoumaru mexeu em seu celular e vira quem tinha ligado, era Izayoi... Vendo por esse lado, foi ate bom ser _impedido_ de atender... Pois se ele visse que era sua madrasta e não atendesse por livre vontade, Izayoi saberia... No mesmo instante... Mulheres e essas coisas estranhas... Nunca iria entender, aliás, nem queria...

Jogou o aparelho na cama e caminhou até o guarda-roupa, massageando as têmporas. Como aquela menina lhe dava dor de cabeça! Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Não importa! Arrumou-se e saiu, desejando que não visse a repórter tão cedo...

Rin somente parou de correr quando tropeçara num degrau de uma escada... Sentou-se no degrau respirando fortemente. Seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer! O vermelho de seu rosto contrastava com seus cabelos, nunca se sentira tão... Kami-sama! Que _calor_ era aquele? Que _homem_ era aquele?

Tentou controlar sua respiração, acalmando-se. Ela não podia pensar nessas _coisas _agora. Tinha que arranjar outra forma de conseguir a entrevista! Mas nada vinha a sua mente, então, depois de vários minutos tentando varrer de sua mente aquela imagem, levantou-se e desceu mais um par de escadas até encontrar a porta do andar e pegar o elevador.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, ela mal se lembrava de que Sesshoumaru não iria gostar nenhum pouco de vê-la três vezes no mesmo dia. Arrumou-se tranqüilamente, e pediu para a recepção chamar um táxi para ela. O que ela iria fazer? Simples! Insistir! Não deixaria "seu" empresário em paz até entrevistá-lo! E quem sabe... Conseguir algo mais?

* * *

O almoço transcorria perfeitamente para Sesshoumaru, conseguira juntar os representantes de fornecedores... Isso lhe pouparia um jantar mal aproveitado e possíveis encontros com aquela repórter da CNH... Aqueles homens de negócios deram-se tão bem que acordos já estavam sendo assinados no meio do almoço.

Tudo resolvido, começaram a falar de família, baseball... Logicamente, Sesshoumaru não participava dessa conversa. Não gostava de falar sobre coisas pessoais para pessoas que não conhecia, mesmo que o sucesso de sua empresa dependesse delas... Talvez por isso, há quase dez anos, quando assinou um acordo com Bill (tornando-se 'amigos', no ponto de vista do americano) ficando conhecido em todo o Japão, e virando alvo de mulheres interesseiras, e, principalmente, de repórteres, ele começara a ser... Digamos, anti-social... Mais do que ele já costumava ser...

Admirava a profissão daqueles que arriscavam a vida para dar uma notícia ou então quando denunciavam pessoas poderosas... Mas odiava aqueles que, em época de grandes reuniões, viviam perseguindo-o pelas ruas, pulando na frente de seu carro... Quando surgia alguma denuncia que falasse de robôs então...! Chovia repórter em frente ao seu condomínio...

Tais divagações, levaram-no a pensar naquela repórter, que, sinceramente, ele não lembrava o seu nome nem mesmo seu rosto. Mesmo fazendo duas horas que a viu... Com certeza, ela era a pessoa mais louca que conhecia! Invadir o quarto dele, _roubar_ seu celular e ainda olhá-lo como uma maníaca tarada! E ainda, deixava-o com muita dor de cabeça!

Suspirou irritado, chamando, por alguns segundos, a atenção dos outros empresários. Só de pensar nela, sua cabeça já...

- "Isso só pode ser uma... _Praga_!" – Pensou, comprimindo os lábios fortemente...

Aquela repórter estava no bar do restaurante, bebendo, flertando e sendo flertada pelo _barman_. Como se sentisse, ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo e acenou. _Logicamente _Sesshoumaru não acenou de volta, pelo contrário, despediu-se dos homens na mesa e caminhou rapidamente para a garagem. A conta seria paga pela empresa, não tinha que preocupar-se com isso, mas com o fato de estar sendo seguido...

- Inokuma-sama! – Essa voz_inha_ alegre, estava o irritando tanto... Ele desativou o alarme e quando estava preste a entrar, eis que ela "surge" na sua frente.

- Pare com isso. – Disse, e Rin pareceu petrificar-se. – E suma da minha frente de uma vez por todas!

- Mas... O senhor acabou de dizer pra eu ficar parada... Ou eu fico parada ou eu sumo! – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, ele não tinha ouvido aquilo, tinha?

- Pare de seguir por aí, pare de pedir uma entrevista! – Passou a mão pelo cabelo, mania que tinha sempre que começava a ficar nervoso, mas aquilo foi extremamente charmoso para Rin. – Por Kami, eu nunca te darei uma entrevista! Custa entender isso e desaparecer de uma vez?

- Demo... _Agora _eu só ia pedir uma carona! – Cruzou os braços, sentindo-se indignada.

- Chame um táxi... Não sabe fazer isso? Ou então peça para o _barman_ te levar! – Pegou no fino braço da repórter e a empurrou para o lado, a fim de poder entrar em seu carro.

A mão de Sesshoumaru estava fria, fazendo com que a corrente elétrica que passou pelo corpo de Rin também fosse fria... Arrepiando-a por inteiro. Porém, a sensação durou pouco, já que ela acordou ouvindo o som do motor ser ligado.

"Seu" empresário iria abandoná-la mesmo... Deixá-la desamparada num estacionamento frio e vazio, numa cidade desconhecida... Com pessoas desconhecidas... "Seu" empresário era tão... Mau!

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que diabos o fez olhar pelo retrovisor e fitar a expressão desolada (?) daquela garota! Revirou os olhos, novamente passando a mão pelos cabelos. Praguejou, duas, três vezes antes de sair, dar a volta e abrir a porta do passageiro, esperando a repórter entrar.

- Não queria carona? – Fitou a confusão estampada no rosto dela. – Entre! – Rin sorriu, praticamente correndo até ele e entrando no carro agradecendo.

O empresário só queria que ela ficasse calada no caminho, pelo contrário, ela falou muito! Ele não prestava a mínima atenção no que ela falava, fazia sons com a garganta que lembravam vagamente um "hum". Sesshoumaru só ouviu de fato, quando Rin saiu do carro, já na garagem do hotel.

- Então... Até às oito! – Sorriu, aproximando-se dele.

- Que...? – Sua pergunta foi interrompida por um beijo em sua bochecha. – Que...?

- Obrigada pela carona, Inokuma-sama! – Agradeceu, ainda com uma mão apoiada no ombro dele. Afinal, ele era bem alto (ou seria ela bem baixa?) e para conseguir beijá-lo precisou ficar na ponta dos pés e ter um apoio... -... Er... Então... Até de noite! – Virou-se e saiu rapidamente depois de ficar alguns segundos inalando o perfume de "seu" empresário.

- _Chocolate_... – Murmurou, travando o carro e seguindo o mesmo caminho que ela. Aquela repórter destrambelhada usava um perfume com cheiro de chocolate...


	4. Encontros II

**N/A: **_Nyah... Olá,gente!_

_Como vão? Trago o terceiro capítulo de "Uma entrevista, por favor!". O capítulo já estava pronto há algum tempo, mas achei que ficou curto, então tentei mudá-lo, mas ficou do mesmo tamanho -_-'. Quando um capítulo chega ao fim não tem jeito!_

_Dedico a Mitz-chan, minha querida! =D_

* * *

**Encontros II**

Sesshoumaru estava preocupado, e não era para menos, uma repórter louca, tarada combinara alguma coisa com ele para às oito horas e sequer sabia do que se tratava! Precavido, pediu à recepção, se caso alguém perguntasse por ele, dissesse que saiu para jantar. Pensou em pedir que o recepcionista falasse que ele tinha morrido, mas pensou que aquela louca repórter poderia encher o salão com coroas de flores... Imaginando a cena patética, os lábios do empresário curvaram-se levemente para cima, mas logo sumiu e uma carranca formou-se no rosto jovem... Ele estava pensando _demais_ naquela doida... _Isso _poderia ser perigoso... Será que a loucura daquela menina era _contagiosa?_

O empresário estava trancado em seu quarto desde que chegou do almoço, não tinha a menor vontade de sair de lá tão cedo. Deitado na cama, mexendo em seu laptop, de pijama (que se era apenas sua cueca), o empresário verificava de cinco em cinco minutos as horas, seu celular estava do seu lado, pronto para chamar a polícia caso _ela_ aparecesse...

Mas já eram 20:13 e nada... Soltou um suspiro aliviado e chamou o serviço de quarto, iria jantar ali mesmo. Quase dez minutos depois, ouviu batidas na porta, deixando o seu computador portátil de lado, foi atender... Ficando completamente surpreso ao ver um funcionário do hotel, que carregava o "carrinho de comida", _jogado_ na parede e uma jovem olhava-o como se fosse um verme idiota (aquele olhar não lhe era familiar?).

- Você está completamente atrasado! – Disse Rin, entrando no quarto, como se fosse seu. O funcionário, rapidamente, deixou o jantar na mesa e saiu.

Sesshoumaru piscou os olhos, ainda parado na porta.

- _Nós_ combinamos de jantar _juntos_ às oito horas! – Aproximou-se dele. – E já são quase oito e meia! Francamente, pensei que você fosse o tipo de _cara_ que não chega atrasado! – Emburrou. E foi até a mesa. – E isso aqui? – Destampou a comida, olhando feio para o conteúdo. – Até o Jak-chan, não come isso!

O empresário fitava-a completamente... Abismado! A loucura dela era maior do que pensava! Ela estava agindo como se eles fossem... _Amigos_...

- Não me interessa o que esse tal de Jak come ou não. – Recuperou-se, aproximando-se da cama, a fim de pegar o celular e ligar para a polícia, manicômio... Qualquer um! – E eu não sou do "tipo de cara" que chega atrasado... **Eu** não combinei nada com _você_. Eu **sempre** janto sozinho.

- Ora, Inokuma-sama. – Sorriu, e andou, pondo-se na frente dele. – Nós combinamos isso no seu carro... Eu perguntei se o senhor estava livre no jantar. O senhor respondeu que sim, perguntei se gostaria de jantar comigo, o senhor aceitou! E depois eu combinei o horário!. - Falou, sem tomar fôlego.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás, com um certo... Receio daquela criatura.

- Eu jamais falei "sim". - Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando entendeu o que ela disse tão rapidamente.

- Bem... Não falou exatamente "sim"... Foi mais um "uhum"... – Fez uma cara pensativa, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo. – E "uhum" é um som positivo, o que significa que você aceitou, teoricamente, o senhor disse "sim"... Não teoricamente, mas praticamente...

-... – Sesshoumaru suspirou. De olhos fechados, sentou-se na cama e levou uma mão ao cabelo. O que ela poderia fazer para essa doida sumir da sua vida de uma vez por todas? Já bastava sua família... – O que foi? – Perguntou, percebendo que era fitado com profundo interesse.

- Nada... – Rin sentou-se ao lado do "seu" empresário que se afastou um pouco desconfiado. – Sabe... O senhor não ia jantar comigo assim ne? – Apontou para sua "roupa". – Não que eu me importe... - Corou ao perceber o que dissera. - Não! Claro que me importo! O que as outras pessoas do restaurante pensariam de Inokuma-sama ne? – Riu levemente.

- ... – Sesshoumaru esboçou a sombra de um sorriso torto, fazendo a repórter ganhar a noite. – Você é a pessoa mais louca que eu já conheci... – O esboço rasgou-se. – Portanto, peço _gentilmente_ que saia do meu quarto antes que eu chame a segurança do hotel. E, não apareça mais. – Disse, de pé, apontando para a porta.

-Mas, mas e o _nosso _jantar? – Indagou, ainda sentada. – O que custa o senhor jantar comigo? E eu ainda nem voltei a falar sobre a entrevista...

- E jamais voltará a falar... – Suspirou, sentindo a dor de cabeça chegar. – E o que custa jantar contigo? Simplesmente a minha sanidade mental, e não quero perdê-la tão cedo por tão pouca coisa. Agora, retire-se do meu quarto.

- Mas... – Como um homem tão belo podia ser tão rude, tão frio? Rin sabia que podia estar passando um pouquinho dos limites, mas ela precisava da entrevista! Gostava tanto do seu emprego, gostava tanto de ser repórter... Gostava tanto _dele_... – Onegai, Inokuma-sama... – Seus olhos castanhos cintilaram, como se fosse a chorar a qualquer momento... Ou então, ajoelharia a qualquer momento.

- Saia. – A repórter não se mexeu. – Saia agora! – Nada. Completamente irritado por não ser obedecido, pegou no braço da repórter e praticamente arrastou-a até a porta.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Inokuma. – Rin _estressou_, segurando a porta. – O senhor se acha o máximo ne? Só porque é lindo, rico e famoso! Se achando no direito de menosprezar as pessoas que só querem fazer seu trabalho! Mas o senhor não passa de um empresário chato, mimado e sem educação. Não me admira estar com _essa _idade ainda ser solteiro! – Bufou, começando a andar pelo corredor. – E eu não vou desistir da entrevista! – Avisou, sumindo depois.

Sesshoumaru piscou, pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos, surpreso. O humor daquela garota mudou da água para o vinho em questão de segundos! Ela era, realmente, mais louca do que ele poderia imaginar... E... Como assim com "_essa_ idade"? Aquela louca o estava chamando de velho? Como ela _ousou_ falar isso dele? Ela que nem saiu das fraldas direito! Isso era o cúmulo!

Esfregando as têmporas, foi até a sua cama, deitando nela, ignorando o que estava em cima. _Como _aquela repórter conseguia deixá-lo com dor de cabeça! Era pior que o Inuyasha! E felizmente, os dois não se conheciam... Caso contrário, ele que iria para o manicômio ou para a cadeia, por duplo homicídio...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o empresário acordou de péssimo humor (mas algum dia ele acordara de bom humor?). Sonhara a noite inteira que era perseguido por aquela repórter! Ela aparecia em seu escritório, em seu carro, em seu apartamento, na casa dos seus pais... Até mesmo na sua _cama_ aquela criatura apareceu! Foi para o restaurante do hotel com a língua afiada, se ela viesse começar aquele _papo _de entrevista...

Mas ela sequer deu sinal de vida durante seu café da manhã, Sesshoumaru achou aquilo terrivelmente... Assustador! Pessoas como ela, quando ficavam quietas, é porque estavam planejando algo... E ele tinha certeza, era _contra _ele.

Rin passou o dia planejando cada detalhe, nada, absolutamente nada, poderia sair errado!

Pediu seu café da manhã e almoço no quarto para que não o visse e fizesse algo que pudesse estragar seu plano. Na noite anterior, apenas depois que saiu do quarto de Sesshoumaru que foi perceber o que tinha _visto_... Ou o que _infelizmente_ não tinha visto... realmente, "seu" empresário era um deus greco-nipônico... Ele poderia já estar numa "idade avançada", mas tinha um corpo...

A repórter balançou a cabeça enquanto se arrumava, não era hora de pensar _nessas _coisas. Ajeitou pela última vez o cabelo e saiu do seu quarto, depois de pedir para a recepção chamar-lhe um táxi.

Naquela noite, conseguiria a entrevista, ou não se chamaria Nakayama Rin!

* * *

**N/A:** Eu tentei deixar mais bonitinho, mais separado, mas o site não deixou! u_u


	5. Desencontro ?

**N/A**: Não, não é uma ilusão... Eu postei um novo capítulo de 'Uma entrevista, por favor'! Esse capítulo ficou um pouco diferente... Rin não está tão doida assim e vocês vão perceber que ela vai ficar meio... Perdida. É de propósito! Haha.

Não passou por revisão, então perdoem qualquer erro.

* * *

Presente de aniversário para Mitz-chan!

* * *

**Desencontro (?)**

Nakayama Rin olhou para um grupo de empresários localizado na mesa mais distante do restaurante. Soltou um suspiro _estranho_. Sesshoumaru estava sentado de perfil para ela, os olhos dourados estavam concentrados nos empresários e nos documentos que segurava. Por falar em mãos, os dedos eram finos e longos, não usava aliança nem na direita nem na esquerda. Significa que ele não era comprometido muito menos casado. A repórter sorriu abertamente ao constatar tal coisa, anotou o detalhe em seu pequeno caderno. Por um momento, o local caiu num profundo silêncio... Rin largou a caneta ao ouvir a voz _dele_, não conseguia saber o que dizia, ficou olhando para os lábios... Como se mexiam e pensou como seria... Arregalou os olhos diante do rumo de seus pensamentos. Kami-sama! Não podia pensar nessas coisas! Por enquanto...

Depois de algumas bebidas, percebeu que os empresários estavam assinando alguns papéis, começaram a falar um pouco mais alto e escreveu o que escutava. Embora o _seu_ empresário não demonstrasse nenhuma emoção, sabia que ele estava satisfeito com a negociação. Chamou o barman que lhe passou, novamente, uma cantada. Rin sorriu desinteressada e pediu que oferecesse uma bebida para o deus grego-nipônico. O jovem soltou um suspiro e afastou-se resmungando algo sobre ter que mudar de profissão para conseguir uma namorada.

Sesshoumaru passou todo o jantar com os cabelos da nuca arrepiados, não era uma boa sensação e nem estava acostumada a ter uma. Sentia-se _ameaçado_, _vigiado_... Até mesmo quando falava sentia-se estranho! E... Estava atento ao que se passava, entretanto, algumas vezes perguntava-se aonde aquela repórter doida estava e o que aprontaria... Novamente aquela maluca estava em seus pensamentos! Será que estava ficando doido? Não fazia ideia do que os outros estavam falando, ainda que já tinham assinado os acordos. Será que ela não iria aparecer e... Não! Estava pensando nela de novo!

A chegada do garçom interrompeu, felizmente, os seus pensamentos. Serviu-lhe uma bebida. A atenção de todos foi direcionada para ele.

– Eu não pedi nada. – Disse, afastando o copo de si.

– A senhorita que mandou. – Apontou para uma mulher que estava no bar.

Todos os homens olharam para ela. Sesshoumaru resmungou, aquela mulher não morreria! E _pior_, os outros estava incentivando-o a conversar com ela! O que de tão grave ele teria feito para merecer uma coisa dessas? Pagou a conta, despediu-se e foi de encontro com aquela louca!

– Olá Inokuma-san! - Sorriu e indicou a cadeira ao seu lado. – Como foi o jantar?

Sesshoumaru não soube explicar, mas sentou-se sem tirar os olhos dela. Aprendera a se arrumar, pensou, analisando-a. Estava maquiada também, ressaltando os grandes olhos castanhos que tinha.

– Consegui os acordos que queria. – Ouviu-se dizer. A repórter estava tão _normal_. – O que você estava fazendo aqui?

– Quero conversar com você. – Riu quando ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Talvez se nós conversássemos, você perceberia que eu não sou louca.

– Você é louca! – Afirmou e afastou-se um pouco quando ouviu a risada estranha da repórter. – Você _surge_ na minha vida _sem _permissão, você _invade_ o meu quarto, _rouba_ o meu celular. Você aparece até nos meus sonhos e... Você, com certeza, sem nenhuma dúvida, é, completamente, louca!

Rin nada disse, aliás, nem sabia o que ele falara. Prestava atenção em como passava a mãos pelos cabelos prateados quando ficava nervoso. Era um tique nervoso. Sempre pensara que ele um _iceberg _ambulante, que não tinha sentimentos. Afinal, outra repórteres já tiveram a "sorte" nas mãos, mas nunca conseguiam a entrevista. Só ganhavam várias visitas a um psicólogo. Mas com ela, ao contrário das outras, cada vez que o via, que falava com ele, não tinha vontade de fugir e colocar um agasalho... queria ficar mais perto dele, ouvir sua voz, olhar naqueles olhos dourados, ver todas as emoções passarem pelo seu rosto, sentir seu perfume, sentir aquela corrente que passava por sua coluna quando olhava-a /falava com ela (mesmo que só fosse para chamá-la de louca), queria deixar envolver por aquela energia, aquele poder de emanava dele e...

Não! Arregalou os olhos, um novo sentimento apossou-se de todo o seu corpo.

– Rin? – Não! Ele lembrava-se do seu nome, sentiu uma certa pressão nos olhos. – Você está bem?

A repórter não respondeu e achou que fora o que falara que a deixara assim, talvez tivesse exagerado. Já fizera _muitas_ mulheres chorarem, mas nunca se sentira arrependido do que falara. Olhou-a sem saber o que dizer, quando o dourado encontrou-se com o castanho, ela virou o rosto corado.

– Eu... – Perdera a fala! – Vou embora. – Largou umas notas no balcão e levantou-se.

– Eu lhe levo. – Também se levantou e quando ela quis declinar da carona, ele lançou-lhe um olhar que, novamente, a fizera virar o rosto. Resmungou, aquela repórter era doida mesmo!

Para completar a noite e sua louca estadia em Odaiba, aquela louca não falara um "a" durante o trajeto até o hotel. Novamente, resmungou, o que dissera não era para tanto! Pensou, felizmente, que não a veria mais.

– Amanhã volto para Tokyo. – Disse, quando parara no estacionamento do hotel.

– Eu sei... – Sussurrou, soltou o cinto de segurança. – Inokuma-san... – Olhou-o e percebeu que estava atento a ela. Novamente, aquela sensação morna, confortável invadia o seu corpo. – Arigatoo. – Agradeceu e saiu do carro correndo, não olhou para trás porque sabia que não...

A jovem só parou de correr quando já estava em seu quarto, trancada, sozinha. Jogou-se na cama e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, finalmente deixou as lágrimas caírem. Não, não era possível! Como? Por que? Quando? Não conseguia entender... Será que estava, de fato, louca? Pelo _iceberg_ ambulante? Pelo homem sem sentimentos? Frio e indiferente? Que chamava-a de louca? Não! Não era possível... Ou era? Um sorriso diferente surgiu no rosto vermelho de lágrimas.

Ela, Nakayama Rin estava **apaixonada** pelo Inokuma Sesshoumaru!

* * *

**N/A: **Ficou meio curtinho, mas... Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews, por favor! *Olhos suplicantes*

Mitz-chan! Espero que goste!

Beijos ;*


End file.
